Like Guard, Like Thief
by disneyaddict101
Summary: Eugene is an orphan and he knows that, but he has a family now. Rapunzel and her parents are his family. They have taken him in, pardoned him, and life is great. Even him and the Captain are at good terms. But what happens when he gets shocking news Christmas morning, about how he and the Captain are closer then he thought. Maybe he had a family all along, that he didn't know about
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Everyone! This is my very first story ever! I'm so EXCITED! I would really appreciate reviews, so I can know how to fix mistakes, or find new ideas. Because this is my first story, please no hate. Thanks for checking this out. I'll let you read now…**

**P.S. I don't own Tangled…I wish I did…but I don't…poop**

**Chapter 1**

Never, in his life, did he think that he would be here with his wife doing this. It was Christmas Eve in Corona. It was pretty chilly, but no snow. It never snows in Corona. The Captain of the Guard was sitting in a seat next to his wife by a warm fire place. The lady that was sitting at the desk in front of them, had walked off to find _"his" _papers. The Captain thought the lady was kind enough, a little pushy and maybe a bit rude, but other than that…kind enough. The lady finally came back and sat down, setting a dusty folder on the desk. She had glasses on the end of her nose. She had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her name was Ms. Woodread, not the creepiest name he'd ever heard…considering his job. She opened the folder a set a paper in front of them. "Sign here, both of you." she said, putting a pen and ink in front of them, and pointing to an empty line. They signed in many places before leaving the Corona Orphanage with the papers in hand.

As they walked over the main bridge back to the city, to their home on the water, Cynthia stopped and sighed. Cynthia is the Captain's wife. She has dark brown hair and soft, blue eyes. She is skinny, but fit, and tall as well. The captain, who's name is Lawrence. Lawrence walked over to her and asked, "What's the matter dear?"

"I just wish, we could have had our own." Cynthia said sadly.

Lawrence looked at her heartbroken. "I do to Cyn, but you know we can't. Just think how happy he will be when he finds out tomorrow that…that he'll finally have a real home, and a real family." Lawrence said with a small smile. "Don't you love him? When you saw him that first day, you said there was something special about him. I remember exactly what you told me to look at. You said to look at-"

"His eyes." Cynthia said, cutting him off. She shut her eyes, smiling warmly as she remembered the first day she layed eyes on her new son. The first time she saw his beautiful and hopeful _amber_ eyes. _Amber_ eyes! "I do love him, and he is the one." She said with her eyes still closed, remembering the first time she saw little 8-year old Eugene Fitzherbert.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Everyone! I'm back with Chapter 2! I hope everyone liked the first chapter and I apologize for it being so short. The first few chapters will be kind of short…sorry. Anyway enough from. Please Enjoy and Review!**

**P.S. I don't own Tangled.**

12 years later, the next morning, Rapunzel was sprinting down the palace hallway to her fiance's room. Once she got to the room, she didn't even bother knocking. She ran inside and jumped on the bed, "Eugene!"

"AH!" Eugene jumped and fell off the bed onto the floor with a thud.

"Eugene…were you sleeping on the edge again?" Rapunzel asked chuckling.

"Well, I was balanced until you came." he said sleepily smirking. He got off the floor and sat back on the bed grabbing Rapunzel and pulling her onto his lap.

"Ugh! Eugene!" she laughed. "Let me go!' she laughed again, looking at him with bright emerald eyes.

"Now, why are you so jumpy?" he asked smiling.

"Eugene! Don't play stupid!" she said playfully smacking his chest. "…It's Christmas!" she yelled happily.

"Oh, is that today?" he asked smirking.

"Yes, today!" she yelled bumping him.

"I must have forgotten." He said pulling her in for a gentle but passionate kiss. She put both her hands on his face pulling him in closer, savoring the moment.

When she pulled back for a much needed breath, she looked deep into his amber eyes. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Last one there gets coal."

"What?" he pulled back confused. Before he could say anything else, she had already jumped off his lap and was running out the door.

Next to the Library, the Royal Family Sitting Room was one of Eugene's favorite rooms throughout the castle. It was a good sized room with a huge fireplace and comfy chairs and couches. All the seats sat in a circle, normally with a big coffee table in the middle. The King and Queen sat in two chairs together at the end. The Christmas tree was next to the King's chair on the right. It wasn't small, but it wasn't huge either. Rapunzel and Eugene were sitting hand-in-hand on one of the big plush couches. The King and Queen were across from them. To the left of Rapunzel and Eugene was the Captain of the Guard and his wife. The King and the Captain were very close, they were close childhood friends. Believe it or not, the Captain and Eugene had very much grown on each other. They treated each other respectively and kindly…most of the time. And when Eugene didn't have anything to do during the day, while Rapunzel was in lessons, he just chilled in the Captain's office. This even surprised the Captain…at first…that he was this close to Rider and didn't want to ring his neck. (This may sound crazy, but I guess they're what you could call…friends now.)

After the presents were all passed out and opened, they all sat and talked, laughed, and drank hot chocolate. (Rapunzel's favorite drink.) While everyone was talking the Captain leaned over to his wife and whispered, "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied smiling.

The Captain cleared his throat and said, "I have one more thing." He pulled out a large envelope and handed it to Eugene. "Here." He said, maybe not as calmly as he would've liked, but oh well.

"Ok?" Eugene said a little confused.

"Open it."

"I'm getting there, relax." Eugene said smiling. He opened the envelope and pulled out the papers that were inside. The smile on his face disappeared instantly, once he saw the papers. He now had a look of shock, sadness, disbelief, and a hint of horror. Everyone waited watching silently. Rapunzel tried to see the papers, but Eugene held the so she couldn't.

"Eugene, what is it?" Rapunzel asked concerned, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Eugene, still staring at the papers in his hands shakily said, "…W-Where d-did you g-get these?" He slowly looked up to the Captain, tears brimming in his eyes, his face red.

"The orphanage…12 years ago…" the Captain said quietly looking down at his hands and feet.

Eugene was back to staring at the papers again. "Eugene?" Rapunzel asked a little more concerned and worried now, "Are you ok?"

"Uh…I can't…I'm sorry." he said shaking his head. "Please excuse me." And with that Eugene got up and left the room in a hurry.

And that's the end of Chapter 2. Hope you loooooved the cliffhanger! XD I would still love reviews, so I know how I'm doing. Til' next time, BYEEEEEE! XD

P.S. HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm ALIVE! YAY! Thanks SOOOOOO much for all the lovely reviews! I really appreciate it. Some of you guys are confused, but I'm pretty sure all will be explained in this chapter. Sorry for the terribly long wait. I've been really busy with school and swimming, but I'm finally out of school and ready to get this story on the road! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try and make the chapters longer from now on. :)  
**  
"Oh no..." the Captain said putting his face in his hands. His wife rubbed his back.  
"Lawrence, it'll all be fine, calm down. It's gonna be ok." his wife said calmly.

"I knew he might be shocked, but he probably hates me now! Oh Cynthia, what am I supposed to do.

As Cynthia was trying to calm down her husband, Rapunzel picked up the papers and envelope that Eugene had dropped. As soon as she read them her eyes widened. "he's your son?!" she yelled looking up at the Captain with wide, worried, but excited eyes.

The Captain looked up at her, "Yes...well, he's our adopted son."

"Adopted? When did you adopt him?"

"11 years ago... We adopted him on Christmas Eve and we were going to pick him up on Christmas morning." The Captain paused for a moment. "When we came to get him the next morning, he...h-he was gone."

"Gone?" Rapunzel asked confused.

"Yes, he...uh...he ran away the night before."

"Why would he run away if he knew he was gonna get adopted?!"

"He didn't know! We were going to surprise him that morning!"

"Oh..." Rapunzel said now fully understanding.

"Ugh! I feel terrible!" the Captain said looking down at his feet.

"Don't, it's gonna be ok." Rapunzel said calmly. "I'll go talk to him." She started to get up before the King stopped her.

"Rapunzel.." the King said stopping her. "Maybe Lawrence should go and talk to his _son_." Everyone looked at the Captain.

"I don't even know where he is." Lawrence said worried.

"Oh! I think I might!" Rapunzel said excitedly.

"Where?" Lawrence asked.

"In the castle tower."

"The tower?"

"Yeah, he loves being up high. He said it just lets him...release." Rapunzel explained.

"Ok, well here it goes." and with that the Captain went off to find his son.

Eugene loved the castle tower, but he didn't_ fully _know why. Maybe it was the height or maybe the wind against his face and through his hair. Corona's winters only got down to the low 60s or high 50s. Technically speaking Eugene kind of half lived up here. There was already a bed, wash bowl, and mirror up here. He even had his favorite book up here too. He looked down at the book he was holding and sighed. He then started to think about the Captain._ A lot_ really had changed between them. As soon as Eugene was pardoned, he started training with the guards. He wasn't gonna lie, the Captain was really hard on him. Soon Eugene was faster and stronger than the best guard. He was especially good at sword fighting and archery. The Captain even complimented him on his skills. That was very shocking. Eugene still remembers that day perfectly. After that Eugene kept getting better and better. All the other guards tried to catch up with him, making them try harder. The Captain loved that, so he worked Eugene even harder. The harder Eugene worked, the harder the other guards worked. That's when Eugene started to grow on the Captain. That's also when the Captain started to call Eugene by his name instead of _'Rider'_. Suddenly there was knock on the door, interrupting Eugene's thoughts.

"Eugene?" It was the Captain's voice, he knew it for a fact. "_Son?_ Open the door please."

Son? That's it, he thought. "Go away!" he yelled. "And don't call me that!" Tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Eugene, please! I'm sorry! I thoug-"

"You thought what?! That I would just except it right away?! Did you think we would be one big happy family?!" he screamed. He didn't know how much longer he could hold his tears back.

Now the Captain was really upset. "I thought you would be happy! Knowing that you finally had a real family! That you're wanted and loved! That-" The tears finally fell.

"I do have a family! Rapunzel is my family now! I am loved! She loves me and I love her! Now go away! I don't want to talk to _or see_ you!"

The Captain had just finished picking the lock on the door.(A trick he learned from Eugene actually.) He opened it slowly. "Eugene? I know-" He was cut off by a book flying towards his head, but luckily he bounced back and wasn't hit.(He had to admit the boy had pretty good aim.)

"Get out!" Eugene screamed. "I don't want to see you! Just leave me alone!"

"Eugene, STOP!" Lawrence yelled, finally losing his temper. Eugene didn't look up. Lawrence finally noticed how he was sitting. There was a cushioned window seat by the window. Eugene was sitting there with his knees pulled up to his chest, and his face buried in his arms. Lawrence almost broke down seeing him like this. He really had grown close to this boy. Lawrence approached him slowly.

He was about to lay a gentle hand on Eugene's back when he spoke, "You tried to kill me..." The Captain was speechless and pulled his hand back.

"Eugene, I-"

Eugene looked up with red tear-stained eyes. "You wanted me hanged! How could you notice me now and no then?!"

" I don't know! I didn't pay attention! I was just doing my job!" The upset Captain then sat across from Eugene, afraid to look him in the eye. "I didn't know your real name. I never gave a second look. You were just 'Flynn Rider', the petty thief. A few times I thought you looked familiar, but my hatred buried it, and I didn't jump to conclusions becau-"

"You should have said something! Anything! Everything could've been different! WHAT WERE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Lawrence screamed. Eugene was silent now.

After a few moments of silence, Eugene finally spoke. "Dead? How?"

Lawrence explained how that Christmas was supposed to go before saying what went wrong. "When we came to pick you up from the orphanage, we were told that you had ran away the night before..."

"I still don't understand how you thought I was dead."

"We looked and Looked for you, but never found you. About two weeks later a guard came into my office with the saddest look on his face. He told me they found an 8-year old boy with brown hair and brown eyes in the river...dead. That's the only guard that has ever seen me cry." Lawrence kind of chuckled at that. Eugene still sat there baffled. "Detectives actually found out that the boy wasn't you. It was a boy named Ryan that had committed suicide. They found that out about a year or two later, but no one had seen a trace of you since then. We thought you had been killed or kidnapped in the woods..."

Eugene looked at the older man sitting across from him. He really did care about him. "I-I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything. You don't owe me anything Eugene. You're a good kid, whether you accept us or not." the Captain smiled.

"I'm not much of a kid anymore."

"Eugene, you are 19 years old. You're still a kid whether you like it or not." with that Lawrence got up and walked towards the door. This man has chased him and tried to kill him more than once, but he's changed just like himself had. In the time that Eugene had been at the palace, the Captain had kind of taken him in.

"Wait." Eugene said getting up. The Captain stopped and turned around to look at him. "For one, I knew Ryan, we were friends. And two…thank you.." he said looking at the floor.

"Son?" Eugene looked up at his _'father'_, who had his arms open. Eugene smiled and ran into them. Lawrence finally had the son he's always wanted. He remembered the first time he had caught _'Flynn Rider'_. He was a 15 year old boy that just wanted get away from his past. Of course Lawrence had let him go, that time he hadn't done anything bad. He'd just stole some bread and an apple from a vendor. Lawrence payed off the vendor and let him go. He was just a hungry kid. Lawrence gave him a warning and went on his way. He smiled as he remembered that while hugging him. If only he knew who he was then. Eugene buried his face into Lawrence's shoulder, trying not to cry. Lawrence rubbed his back, then pulled back to look at him. "My you've changed over the years, but you still have the same eyes both my wife and I fell in love with the first time we saw you." Eugene just smiled. "You were the only one there with those kind of eyes." Eugene gave him a quizzical look. The Captain just smiled, "Amber and most of all…_hopeful_." Eugene smiled. "Come on, everyone's worried about you."

Eugene nodded with a smile still on his face, but it faded away and his eyes went wide. "I have a mother now."

"Yes you do and she wants to hug you." Said a voice from behind Lawrence in the doorway. Eugene looked around the Captain and saw Cynthia, Lawrence's wife, now his mother. He smiled again and walked into her arms. She hugged tight like she thought someone was going to take him from her. She let go and looked him in the eyes, "I love you son." She said as she put her hand on his face. Eugene stood back to look at his new _'parents'_.

"This is the _happiest_ day of my life." He said as he hugged both of them. They hugged him back tightly. Eugene couldn't believe it. He finally had the parents he'd always wanted. This was always a dream of his, to find his parents. And with that they walked with him back to where everyone was waiting for him.

**So there's chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I also hope the story makes a little more sense now. If you are still confused write a comment and I'll try to get back to you. This is my longest chapter so far, so I hope you liked it! Have a great day! Bye! XD**


End file.
